nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kremling
The Kremlings are a race of crocodilians who appear in the ''Donkey Kong'' series. They first appear in Donkey Kong Country, where they steal Donkey Kong's prized Banana Hoard. Kremlings come in many different varieties. Most Kremlings are part of the Kremling Krew (with K. Lumsy being an exception). Kremlings also made a few appearances in various sports titles in the ''Mario'' series. Kremlings can be seen in the background of the DK Jungle Court in Mario Power Tennis; they take on the role of goalies in Super Mario Strikers and Mario Strikers Charged, while in Mario Super Sluggers, they appear as team players. Biology In a similar manner to Koopas, Kremlings are depicted with multiple body shapes and statures, the most common being bipedal and humanoid. A dominant amount of the Kremling species as Kritters move on both legs, arms with four fingers and other features."About Kritters: Kritters come in several colors, but other than that, they basically look the same. You can take them out easily by jumping on their heads or rolling through them and bowling them over. Depending upon their color, they have different jumping abilities and patterns of movement. That's what makes them a little unpredictable. Another member of Kritter family, Krash, is the type that likes to hide out in mine carts." - Donkey Kong Country Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1994, p. 12 Creatures such as Klaptraps that are four-legged beasts and Krocheads that emerging from the swamps who most closely resemble real life crocodiles by comparison.About Klaptraps: Small in comparsion to other baddies, Klap-Traps scurry along the ground, muching on air or whatever happens to come in contact with their razor-sharp, manic jaws. They usually cover a small patch of trail, patrolling back and forth along it. A quick hop and bop does the trick." - Donkey Kong Country Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1994, p. 13'About Krocheads': These primitive Kremlings inhabit swamps and are not quick to attack. With their springy haws, they make great stepping stones and catapults, but be careful that they don't sink out of sight just as you're making your leap." - Donkey Kong Country2: Diddy's Kong Quest Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1995, p. 15 Their scales have different colors, as: green, purple, blue, brown, yelow, gray, orange, red and pink. Most Kremlings have yellow bellies, but some them have light tones bellies. Origin The Kremlings appear to originate from Crocodile Isle, an island close to Donkey Kong Island that disappeared from the map during the events of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. However, various ruins on Donkey Kong Island, such as the ones in Millstone Mayhem, depict Kremling visages, potentially meaning they have some history there as well. Kremlantis is a semi-submerged complex that also features several temples with Kremling visages. Society The Kremlings seem to have some level of leadership and government, as evidenced by King K. Rool and KAOS. How these leaders are actually chosen is unknown, however. Due to comments made by Klubba about how the Kremlings are "miserable" under King K. Rool, it seems more likely that the Kremlings may be ruled under a dictatorship, with one Kremling simply taking the position of leader. This is shown in Kremkoi]s, K. Rool's Keep, and a shield in Krocodile Kore. Kremlings are known to be rather apathetic regarding industrial safety; this can be seen with Kremkroc Industries, Inc., Krazy Kremland, Mekanos, K3, Frantic Factory, Ghost Island, and Chill 'n' Char Island, the factories making up the first of these being referred to by the Donkey Kong Country manual as "The Kremling's crowning industrial achievements.""The Kremling's crowning industrial achievements are the huge factories they built in Donkey Kong Country. These factories do not adhere to special safety codes, and are full of burning oil drums, faulty lighting, and perilous platforms. Enter at your own risk." - Donkey Kong Country manual, page 20 From this, they tend to cause large amounts of pollution, as seen with Poison Pond, and show general neglect for the environment, as shown in their deforesting in Mekanos for the sole purpose of defeating the Kongs."The Kremlings will stop at nothing, not even cutting down an entire forest, to get you." - Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Player's Guide, page 60 This contrasts with the Kongs, who are typically shown to be in harmony with nature. In contrast to other intelligent animal species that are technologically primitive, the Kremlings possess relatively advanced resources, including robots, airships, submarines, warships, spaceships, and powerful weapons. The Kremlings seem to be a marauding and conquering race, as evidenced by their thievery, kidnapping, take-over of the Northern Kremisphere, and most commonly piracy, as shown in the events of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, by their frequent usage of pirate ships such as Gangplank Galleon, possession of treasure chests and valuables, and the Kremling Krew emblem. It is also possible that they showed similar sides in the unseen Kremean War, which they are assumed to have fought in. Wrinkly Kong attempted to teach Kremlings at a school in Crocodile Isle; however, they displayed low intelligence, as evidenced by the incorrect sums on the blackboard, while another attempted to bring his sword to class. Not all Kremlings are bad, as demonstrated by K. Lumsy, and to a lesser extent Krunch and Klubba. List of Kremlings 'Individuals' 'Types' Trivia *In the animated series, they were never referred to as "Kremlings". Instead, they are referred by various generic names (mostly "Lizards"). *The Kremlings originate from a project Rare was developing around the same time as Donkey Kong Country and were added to the game as the development team found them to be a good fit for the art style. *According to Rareware, employer Kevin Bayliss said project was a Battletoads game. References es:Kremling pt-br:Kremling Category:Donkey Kong species